Lisbon's desire
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon wants Jane and does her best for have what she wants. Bad summary, sorry. And sorry for my very bad english.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. I want to apologize for my bad English, I'm French.**

**I wrote this story long time ago, last year exactly and I haven't lot of time for translate it.**

**I hope that you'll like it and I wait for your reviews.**

**The next chapter will be upload around Wednersday, maybe earlier if I can.**

**Let me know if you like or no and if my English is not so bad that I think.**

**If someone wants to help me for the translation I will be very happy.**

**So, enjoy.**

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Part one<strong>

* * *

><p>A new investigation had been ended, all the agents were thus eating the close-case pizza. For once, Rigsby had brought one without pineapple and Cho was delighted. They discussed all and nothing, but without ever approached by inquiries past, they wanted to know much better each others.<p>

Jane sat on his couch, as usual and he observed Lisbon. He found her beautiful with her new holding, a small shirt where she had left the last one and the first button opened , so we could see the birth of hers breasts, slightly hidden by a red top. It was the first time that Jane saw her, relaxed and joyful by speaking with her colleagues.

He would have wanted to be able to know her better. For a while, he dreamed, in which one was always his boss. It had perturbed him a little at the beginning, he didn't understand why he dreamed about her while he always wore his wedding ring and while he thought still very often of his wife and his daughter. But from now on almost one week he thought much less of them and much more of Teresa. This woman had allowed him of moved in the life, of cared less about his revenge and more about peaople around him, people he cared for, his three colleagues and her.

The consultant, while eating, observed the young woman, the beautiful emerald eyes who passed from a person to the other one, the small hands which, from time to time, replaced a rebel lock behind her ear so attractive, her lips which opened and closed as she ate a piece of pizza. He couldn't remove the eyes of this perfect body who seemed call him.

Lisbon had noticed the merry-go-round of her consultant. She was disturbed and flattered at the same time. Never she would have thought she could one day arouse such an interest with this man who had the gift to irritate her. But she too was interested by him. For some time already she made sublime dreams in which her consultant and she lived very intimate moments. And in every awakening she said to herself that she have either to stop her dreams, or that she advanced things between her and the blond man. She was moreover tried well to advance things but she was too much intimidated by him. And then she didn't want to lose his friendship, it had a big importance for her. The fact that it still wears his wedding ring was also a brake in any attempt to approach.

Finally, after even the good hour of discussion, Cho decided to return at him, followed closely by Van Pelt and Rigsby who pleaded to bring in each to them. Indeed sure, all knew that they were then going to join for an evening of the most night. But nobody says anything.

Three agents greeted Lisbon and Jane. The young woman had decided to stay to clean a little and Jane stayed to annoy her. He liked these moment alone with her, he could then observe her but that nobody notices it.

But this evening, something in the behavior of the young woman made him to questions himself. She was different of every evening. Her movements seemed more sensual, more provocative and he liked that.

Indeed, Lisbon had finally decided to pass in the superior stage. She wanted to be able to live her dreams, really. Then she tried to attract the eye of her consultant by opting for the sensualism. Each of her movements was gently made, she let her body act according to her desires and it began to have of the effect on the man who had not moved his sofa yet.

Jane could not remove any more glance of her boss. When she had took the box of the pizza on the table, she had stretched out the arm in front of her to catch it but being small-sized, she had had to almost lengthen on the wide desk, letting her breast flatten itself on the flat surface. The glance of Jane had then changed, it had become warmer and sensations that it hadn't felt for a long time woke up in him. The young woman had recovered and had thrown the garbage in the basket while rolling hips, what made the poor man swallow.

At this moment he had only a single urge, to kiss her and to be able to discover this body which made him vibrate. He thus got up from his couch and, in two stepped, he met almost stuck on the black-hair woman.

Lisbon turned around and when she found him so close to her, she says to herself that everything worked as she had planned it. She then passed by him to take her staff while sliding a hand on Jane's arm of a way which left place no question.

She went to the elevator and turned around to notice that the mentalist had not moved, too much surprised by the caress.

« _ You come? »

« _ Hum… yes, yes I come. »

He took his jacket and joined her in front of the doors of the elevator which arrived at this moment. They rushed inside into a heavy silence. Jane did'ot know what to make. Did he have to show her in which point he wished it, or either he had to make nothing and to leave the woman continued by herself?

He opted for the second solution, saying to himself that he could then too play his body with her.

Lisbon was held not far from him, observing it from time to time. She felt good that he wanted her, quite as she wanted him. She moved slightly by looking her keys in her bag. She then came to touch Jane's arm who jumped with surprise. She let her hand slide on the leg of the blond man, so provoking him shivers which she felt herself.

They arrived at the last ground floor and went out of the device. They moved to their car. Jane says himself while there would be nothing this evening. But contrary to all expectations, while he was going to start, knocks were struck in the window of his opposite side. He saw that it was Lisbon. He thus opened the door and the woman bent forward for him, leaving again a plunging view in her low cleavage.

« I forgot my keys, that dosent bother you to drive me home? »

« _ Hum, no, that's not a probleme. »

The woman smiled and took place next to the man on whom she had decided to drive crazy of desire. And in this game she was really good

Jane didn't stop stuttering every time she asked him a question, a thing that never happened at him under normal circumstances. He started finally, letting by moment his eyes deviate from the road to settle on the woman who was next to him.

When he stopped in a fire-light, Lisbon let again her hand settle on the thigh, but this time, Jane expected it and he imprisoned the hand into his. Lisbon raised eyes towards him and their glances crossed themselves. She could read some desire and a lot of frustration. She smiles in the clairvoyant( so. He was finally going to give in to her advances and she was made an enjoyment. But he was also very deprived because, being in the steering wheel he couldn't make much. The woman decided to make him wait a little but by making him understand that the game would be of the most interesting. She let her hand slide inward of the leg of the consultant, the affectionate tenderly. She went back up then delicately upward and she felt how much he wanted her. Jane's hand had not left Lisbon's and he could so guide her there where he knew that he could feel more things.

He eventually abandons the hand of the woman and put down his on her knee, letting his fingers make small circles on her leg and Lisbon began shivering with desire. He slid higher on the leg and arrived at the top of the thigh. He forked inward and the fingers came to touch the most sensitive part of his boss' anatomy who let escape a sigh of pleasure.

When he was going to remove his hand, Lisbon put down her and prevented it from it.

« _ Lisbon, I'm driving. »

« _ Leave your hand there where it is. »

« _ As you want but Im not sure is a good idea. We could've an accident.»

«_ In that case thus find a nice quiet spot and park you. »

He wasn't prayed and he found very fast a small enlightened road where he made a commitment. He drived even some more minutes and stopped the car.

Hardly he had left the steering wheel his hands found place on the body of his boss who asked only for that.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'll do my best for translate the next chapter very soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long update. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter.

Once again, sorry for my English and I hope I didn't made to much mistakes.

Enjoy,

_**Sweety**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane's hands were walking along Lisbon's body. He slowly undid one by one the buttons of her blouse, leaving her hands brushing against her skin over his chest heaved to fall to the rhythm of her breathing. Then he went up the tank top he found so beautiful on her, but even more beautiful on the floor of the car. She was now naked torso, well almost, in front of him. There was still a barrier of tissue that was between his lips and Lisbon's chest. The garment soon joined the others. Moreover, she was now completely naked torso. He then took the opportunity to kiss languidly while letting his hands wander on her body so receptive. From time to time, he left off in the palm of her crotch and the young woman groaned with pleasure. Then, tiring of caresses, he began a long series of passionate kisses by starting in her neck and dragging between her breasts that began to point excitation.<p>

Lisbon for her part did wasn't workerless, she had slipped her hands into the curls of her consultant and she kept kissing him lay on his chest every time Jane would permit. She did not know such a hurry to find his body. She herself dreamed of for so long that she wanted to prolong the pleasure. She did not go too fast, what she wanted most was to explore every inch of skin never seen his dear colleague, who was supposedly going to be her lover now. Nothing at this thought, it vibrated with excitement.

Jane had felt tense with pleasure beneath him and he interpreted it as a silent request for more hugs and kisses. It was not long in prayer and then began to descend along her belly, licking sensually her soft skin. He has stopped at her navel where he let his tongue wander. He liked to feel the young woman arching with pleasure under the gentle torture he inflicted. He had never thought that one day he could see well.

.But suddenly, Lisbon stood up and stopped her kisses and caresses.

Jane then froze. What was happening? Is Lisbon regretted what they were going to do? Yet, she was the one who had started that and he had not said no. He wanted to continue now that he had tasted the lips of that the most exquisite woman he knows.

The brown-haired woman put it back in his seat, grabbed the wrist of the car door, opened it and pulled out. She walked around the vehicle and opened the driver's side door. She smiled when she saw her consultant's expression. He seemed lost, not knowing why she had stopped her caresses. She grabbed the hand and led him to get up.

.

"_ I think we are better off in your hearse."

"_ What? My car is not a hearse."

"_ But there is not enough space for what I want to do."

.

.He remained speechless with that statement, wondering what she would do to him. She then began to kiss languidly, leaving her tongue around on Jane's lips, opened to them a taste of the language so sensual. Then began a frenzied tongues duel. The hands were active either. Jane had caught the woman in the back with one hand and with the other takes her leg, allowing their bodies to get closer.

Lisbon felt the pleasure of Jane's hardened member against her privacy and she moaned against his lips. The blond-haired man smiled and increased the pressure of his pelvis. He turned on one foot and the woman found herself against the car.

Within the scope of the surprise, she ceased to walk her hands in her lover's back, and then arched with pleasure as she felt the car behind her, allowing her to better support. She began her long caresses down his back and eventually leaves one slipped under Jane's shirt. Then she could feel the bare skin of the man who clung to it even more.

The buttons of the shirt is already defeated; she helped him remove it without breaking the contact of their lips. Then she brought down her hands along his belly making small circles and came to his belt buckle. It does not challenge, no, she snatched the outright, not wanting to wait any longer.

Teresa pushes Jane on the ground and started to straddle on him. The consultant sat on the elbow and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She squirmed against him, causing multiple shocks by moving her body. He felt his member hardened so much that he began to feel cramped in his underwear. He wanted one thing, that she removes them.

But Lisbon had other plans for him right now. She began with tender kisses on his chest and his stomach and didn't stop at his pants she slid down his legs. He then found himself wearing only his boxers, underneath a very hot Lisbon on a forest the ground, that he hoped empty of human life. He would not be surprised in such a position by a stranger.

Lisbon did not seem to mind and she let her fingers slip into the pants of his consultant. She grabbed his member and then began to move up and down on a forth more exciting movement. Jane had never felt such feelings with a woman and he was happy to feel them with Lisbon. So long, he dreamed, and now he realized his dream. However, he did not want Lisbon is the only to give pleasure. He made so switch and she found herself under him. He started a series of burning kisses on her neck, starting and stopping at her navel. He licked repeatedly, causing the jolts of pleasure in that which, in just one hour had passed from patron to lover. His left hand captured a trained breast of the young woman and the other he unfastened his trousers of the latter.

.

Lisbon felt that before long she was going to explode with pleasure but she wanted to take a little longer. That was so good. She didn't know he was so tender in those intimate moments and she was pleased with it whatsoever.

Finally, all the clothes disappear and Jane decided to go to the next level. He began to kiss her all over her stomach, pulled it to his lips and wild caught. Their tongues met again and they embraced each other lovingly.

Jane sat up and peered into the bright desire to Teresa.

.

."_ You can not know how much I wanted that."

"_ Not as much as me, my dear Patrick. «

"_ I'm delighted to hear it."

.

.They kissed again and Patrick went down along the body of the Young woman arched again. She was exhausted, she wanted this and she knew that too, her excitement felt against his privacy.

She then ran her hands between their two bodies and grabbed the edge of Jane's boxers. She slipped and the consultant helped her remove it completely. He found himself in front of her totally naked. In the light of the object of her desires, she thought she fainted.

She did switch to the side and resumed her original position above him. She kissed him again before joining the sex of Jane who did not resist caressing her in the back. He liked the feel of his hands on his skin. She was beautiful, tender, exciting, and perfect.

Teresa grabbed the member of the mentalist and began to come and go more quickly, which resulted to do moan of pleasure and frustration. He felt that he would soon come and he didn't want it happening like that. He then surrounded the wrist of Lisbon and brought to him. He licked her ear's lobe and Teresa moaned against his lips. He wanted to return to her the pleasure he had feel. He threw the girl's last bulwark between them.

Lisbon smiled. They would finally join in a perfect love.

Jane, before doing anything, stood up and wanted the certainty that as much as he wanted.

.

."_ You're sure to want that?"

"_ I never been so sure in my life."

"_ There will be no backsliding."

"_ Oh, if there is going to have, and I look forward to."

.

He looked at her with malice and understood the message. He then stood over her and came to set on the outskirts of the forbidden fruit. It would fit gently in the privacy of Lisbon, which clung to him with all his might. He entered fully and started to move. Tender and slow, they became wild and frantic.

Lisbon as Jane uttered moans of pleasure mingled or sometimes the name of the other. Nevertheless, the man didn't want to let go so fast. First, he wanted his partner feel the most pleasure possible. Moreover, there, Teresa uttered a last groan, indicating she had an orgasm. And only this time he allowed himself to spread his seed in her.

Then they lay down next to one another and embraced each other. Lisbon had never felt such sensations. She was happy, she was in the arms of the man she loved and they had just made love for the most beautiful way for her. Well sure, they were uncomfortable lying on the ground of a forest, next to the car of the consultant, but she would be anywhere else right now.

.

Jane then, thinking about what had happened. Had he made the right choice? Alternatively, had he done the best mistake of his life? How could he look in her eye again, after what he had to do with her?

He looked at his hand and his eyes fell on his ring. He hesitated a moment then remove it and sat up.

.

Lisbon thought he regretted what had happened. She turned aside and the tears came flooding her face. She regretted nothing and she thought he was the same for him. Apparently, she was wrong. She had so much thought to them, a love strong and indestructible. However, she had to go obviously; he was not ready to love.

When Jane returned to her, he noticed her change of position. He put his hand on her shoulder, lying down again with her but the young woman pulled away from him. He was distressed. He though she regretted their action.

.

."_ Lisbon, what is it? Are you sorry?"

"_ How can I regret it? But you apparently can."

"_ What? No, I ..."

.

.He reflects the sentence and understands. She had misinterpreted it has risen. She had thought he doesn't want more of it. On the contrary, he didn't want to separate from her. He loved her, for many years. Moreover, if she had not taken the first step he would never have dared to do.

He then passed an arm around the waist of the woman who tried to escape, but kept her firmly against his chest. Just that awakened the desire in him. Lisbon felt it and turned to face him. She peered into his eyes. She liked them, so blue. Then she slid her eyes on their hands intertwined. And then she understood. He regretted nothing.

.

."_ You have removed your ring?"

"_ I love you and I didn't want to live in regret and bitterness."

"_ You ... You love me?"

"_ Oh yes I love you like I never thought to love again."

"_ I love you too, if you knew how long I wanted to tell you."

.They kissed again and gently fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


End file.
